I got a secret
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Bree story. Full of drama, secrets and betrayal. Bree convinced the Cullen's she is a good vampire. She swears she won't kill Bella. She lied. Bree is full of secrets. Was she really the only survivor? Than comes the Cullen's. A family of good vampires. Is it really? One Cullen member, has a dirty secret. Is this person who they really say they are? Everyone has a dirty secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"I have a secret." I whispered to my boyfriend of three years. My breath trickled his sensitive ears. "But you can't ever tell the Cullens. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." he promised. "What is it?"

I tuned around darting my eyes around the forest to be sure.

I was safe.

"Victoria's not dead." I said so softly, that I cant be sure he heard.

"She's not dead?" My boyfriend whispered in surprise.

"No, she's not." I said. "She's still alive. Edward and Bella does not know. They all assume she's dead."

Pause. There was a moment of silence.

"How is she alive?" he finally asked stunned. "But you said.." he said trailing off.

I sighed. "If I tell you all of this, it will be very dangerous. I don't know if I can go into details right now."

I started darting my eyes around once again making sure no one is here.

Just to be in the safe side. You never know these days.

My boyfriend sense my tension.

"I can't ever be sure if we are safe. I made sure I am far away from the Cullen's before thinking these things or making these key decisions. If the information I know falls into the wrong hands, I will be goners, honey." I said explaining. "If they know what I know, there's no hope for me. If they know our secrets..." I said trailing off.

My boyfriend shuddered. "Honey." he said touching my face.

"I'll be fine." I whispered reassuringly.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"Of course." I said earnestly. "I love you. I am being very careful. The Cullen's must never know of you. Well at least most of them. One of them is on my side. One of them knows the secret."

"Who?" he asked surprised.

"The person's coming over soon. You will see." I whispered mysteriously.

* * *

**well here it is. My new story. lol. I will update as long as you review, and tell me what my Bree story is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: terror 

**Author's note: Hi lovelies. I'm sorry, I know it's been like 2years since I uploaded. I been really, really busy. I finally found a time to upload a new chapter. Actually I written out, last year just never gotten the chance to upload it. ****J I hope I can find more time during the summer to upload more chapters. So please review at the end, and tell me what you think. Review to support for me and encourage me to continue. Thanks loves! **

I watched as people from my army got wiped out by the Cullen's, one by one.

I watched in fear as they killed off, George and Adam.

I watched in fear as I would soon be next.

I started to shuddered at the thought of being next. The thought of being destroyed terrified me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Tony, my boyfriend of three years standing not too far from them. He was both my human boyfriend eventually turned vampire boyfriend.

I started to panic.

The thought of my boyfriend dying terrified me even more. I had to save him.

"Run," I mouthed to him, frantically.

Tony just stood there.

"Go," I begged. "Please."

He hesitated, once again. I saw the indecision in his blood shot eyes.

He is torn between saving him himself and leaving me behind or stay and get killed next.

"Go," I begged again. "Please. I will be okay. Save yourself," I whispered softly.

He looked at me once again, unable to make up his mind.

He started to shake his head.

I begged again. "Please. For me. I will be ok. I promise, Tony."

Tony looked at me and then at the Cullen's.

"I love you," I whispered.

Tony finally complied and sneaked off away to safety.

I begin to feel an ounce of relief washing through me. At least Tony is safe. But I can't say the same about me.

I watched as Anne, Gretchen, and Jules die, as they got finished off by the Cullen's one by one.

I gulped in panic.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I don't have much time left.

I am not much of a fighter. That's the irony. I hated fights. I always did.

I watched as two huge Cullen guys started to advanced towards me. And behind them a pack of wolves.

I noticed one haunting thing. I was the only one left.

Everyone is gone.

I gulped.

I gulped again.

Panic filled my dead heart.

I can't keep on fighting.

I have to surrender. There was no way I can fight my way out of here no matter how strong I am. I am no match against them.

I can't leave Tony yet. I can't just die right here and never see him again.

I love him.

I love him too damn much.

There was only thing I can do to save myself.

"Wait!" I blurted out. "I surrender!"

Pause.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

They looked in me in disbelieve.

The one with honey blonde hair, or Jasper as Riley told me, did not look convinced.

He did not let his guard down. He eyed me suspiciously.

I put my hands up, like a criminal raising her arms to the cops, showing that she is unarmed.

Emmett, the guy who looked liked a big teddy bear is staring at me, curiously.

Riley said, that he was one big teddy bear, can be lethal but a softie at heart.

He looked at me differently than Jasper. There was no trace of suspicion. But instead I thought he had admiration in his eyes.

The one Riley always told me look after Edward, the mind reader.

Jasper stepped forward towards me.

I gasped quietly.

Is he going to kill me? I wondered, in panic.

Try to convince him, you idiot. I mentally shouted at myself.

"I surrender," I whispered. "I surrender. I am not going to fight."

Emmett, relaxed a little bit. His shoulders loosened up a bit.

But Jasper was still tensed. His eyes were still suspicious.

"Jasper, Emmet!" The leader of the group, Carlisle said running towards us.

They turned around.

"Leave the girl alone. She surrendered. Do not hurt her," he said.

"But," Jasper went.

"No buts," Carlisle said firmly. "We don't need to kill if it is not necessary."

He said the word, 'kill' with so much pain in his eyes.

I felt his pain too. I hated to kill too. But, it's not much we can do as a vampire.

Riley said he is a good vampire. He was the kind that hates killing. I never saw it, until now.

Riley was dead on right about a lot of things.

I wonder if he and Victoria is still around. They split off during the fight.

"My name is Carlisle. What is your name?" the leader asked me kindly.

I was shocked. He asked in such kindness. More kindness than I will ever deserve. He could of killed me. He could of done many things. But not kindness.

"Bree," I said softly.

"Bree," Carlisle repeated. "Pretty name."

He was talking to me, like I was still human.

The only time I ever felt human is when I am with Tony.

I am even more shocked.

Riley said that they live their lives like humans. I never truly understood it, till now.

They were normal. I haven't been living normally for the past six months.

It's been so long, I even forgot to be normal. Too carry normal conversations. The people in my group, we never talk or communicate about regular things except for strategies on how to kill and hunt.

Tony and I are the only ones who carry normal conversations when we get alone time, which is not much.

We always moved place to place, devouring off humans like savages. We never have a home, or a place we stay in for a period of time. We always migrated constantly.

For the first time, I felt ashamed.

I always in a way felt ashamed. But not like this.

"It's short for Brianna," I added. "My mother named me Brianna Kay Tanner after my mom's friend who died during their childhood. Her friend's name was Kay and my grandmother's name was Briana. My mother named me after the two important people in her life."

I honestly had no idea, why I said all of that.

In the corner of my eye I saw more Cullen's and the target girl coming towards me.

My throat burned. I wanted to lunge towards her.

I have to remain in control.

I have to. If I wanted to live. I barely moved a muscle.

But I could barely stand it.

How could the Cullens refrain themselves from drinking her blood.

Especially Edward.

I bet you anything he probably dreams about drinking her dry.

"How do you do it?" I finally asked out loud to the leader. "How do you keep from drinking her blood. She is delicious. How do you refrain?"

"Control and years and years of practice. I have over hundreds of years of practice. Human blood don't taunt me anymore. I was once like you. Roaming around like a savage feeding off humans. I was ashamed. I wanted to harm myself. But one day, I found a way to be humane." Carlisle answered.

"I want her!" I gasped out. "I want her blood! I want it now!"

"You surrendered, Bree." he reminded me gently. "You can't kill her. By surrendering you have to promise you won't hurt anyone else."

I wanted to say no.

But than I thought of my survival.

"Okay." I whispered. "Just don't kill me."

"We won't little one." Carlisle said promising. "If you promise not to hurt Bella or anyone else."

"Okay." I whispered in defeat.

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

I watched as Bree struggled with her blood thirst. I can feel her every emotion. I watched as she struggled from attacking Bella. Carlisle trusted her. I did not. I don't trust that girl.

"Come on." Carlisle said to Bree. "Let's go home."

"Carlisle." Edward said softly. "She's going home with us?"

"Of course. Where else is she to go? She can stay with us. We promised we won't kill her if she won't kill Bella."

"Carlisle." he said. "What about when she leave? She's not going to stay with us forever. What would keep her from going after Bella then?"

"I wont." Bree said speaking up. "It's hard. But I won't kill her. I promise."

I didn't believe her. I felt her emotions. She was struggling with her internal struggle. It felt like she was doing this for someone.

I watched a Bree took a step forward following Carlisle.

I watched her carefully. I did not trust her.

If Carlisle trusts her than no doubt, Esme would too.

Bree, as I am concerned is an enemy.

* * *

One week later:

**Bree's POV:**

"Carlisle, can I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Bree," Carlisle started.

"I know. I'm still fairly young. I just started on the new diet and all. But Carlisle, I really want to go on a walk. Please? I won't do anything. I promise. I won't hurt anyone. I truly, truly don't want to hurt anyone."

I kept my feelings sincere, so Jasper won't detect deception and kept my thoughts clean to avoid the mind reader.

Carlisle looked torn.

"Okay," he finally said. "No funny business, okay?"

"I won't do anything. I love this family," I lied trying to sound and feel sincere at the same time.

"I trust you," Carlisle said easily. "Be home in one hour."

"Okay, Carlisle. I will. I really want this to work out. Your family is the closest thing to a family I have now."

Esme came down the stairs and gave me a hug.

"Be safe Bree. I love you as my daughter."

"Yeah," I said.

I like her. She's nice. But she can never ever be my mother.

"Bye," I said.

I walked thirty miles across the dark forest to my love.

"Tony!" I yelled.

It's been a week since I seen him. I missed him like hell.

"Bree, babe," he whispered.

"We are safe," I whispered. "We are away where I can be myself."

"Oh babe. I missed you."

"I know," I said caressing his face. "As I missed you too."

"Babe, you are so hot you know that. Damn baby girl, when's the next time I can see you?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I hope soon. Whenever I can get away. The Cullen's can never know that you are still alive. As far as I am concerned they believe I am the only survivor."

"Babe, let's hunt. I'm thirsty," Tony said.

"Babe, I can't hunt humans. I have to do animal blood or the Cullen's would know I cheat and they might not let me go out again."

"Oh. Fine. I'll hunt. I'll be back," he said.

"Babe," I cried. "I'll go with you."

"What if you lost control? Than babe, your cover with the Cullen's will be over. The only reason you're still alive is the fact that you agreed not to kill the Swan girl and promised that you will try to be civilized."

"I know baby," I said chuckling. "But I am a good liar as a vampire. I am a god damn good actress. I fooled mind reader boy and touchy feeling boy. I am so good. I get to see you did I?"

"Well yes."

"They weren't going to let me since I'm still so young and new at this diet. But they did. Look, why don't we hang out for a bit then you go hunt. I only get an hour."

"Okay," Tony said.

I kissed him softly.

"I love you. I always have and always will," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered in my ears.

"Everything I do, I do for you. I will do anything and more for you, baby."

"I would too," Tony said.

"I would do the world for you," I said fiercely.

"I would die for you," he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you once I leave," I said sadly.

"I will too. I have your cell phone. At least we can text."

"Yeah. You know the Cullen's don't know I have the Cullen phone and this phone. One of the many secrets I keep."

"One day we should kill the Swan girl." Tony said.

"Yes, we will. But right now, my existence and yours depend on me keeping peace with the Cullen's."

"Her blood is so good," he said.

"Babe, you're drooling. And babe well let's not waste out time talking. Let's do something more useful with our time, like us kissing and making love on this forest."

"Ooh kinky."

* * *

**Jasper's POV:**

"Carlisle, I don't trust her," I said.

"I do," Carlisle said firmly. "I trust her."

"Edward doesn't either cause he is over there watching Bella making sure, that two face girl gets nowhere near her."

"Jasper," Carlisle said calmly. "Bree is a good person. She was just lost. She is found now. She kept her word."

"So far," I said disagreeing. "What will keep her from turning on us? Few months from now, she will just get bored, and go back to her old ways. What will keep her from doing that. I doubt she cares about us. She is a stranger."

"Bree wont turn on us. She is a lost girl. We are giving her love. Just like I have gave you and your siblings," he said. "I trust her. She is a very nice girl."

"She spent nearly six months living like savages. She only spend a week here and you guys trust her."

"Jasper," Esme said softly pleading with me.

"Esme, I don't trust her. There's something about her," I said softly.

"She's just lost. She was misguided. She had no one to show her what a good vampire is. All she know was her savage ways. I love her already," Esme said.

"I don't trust her," I said again. "I just don't. I do not like her."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Bree's thoughts are always carefully controlled. I been listening to her thoughts all week long.

Alice has been keeping a tap on the future to see if she would plan something.

So far nothing.

I frowned. Jasper and I both don't trust her.

Every night I kept a careful watch on Bella, to be sure Bree do not deceive us and go out and hurt Bella.

Bella stirred in her sleep.

Just then I smelled a vampire scent.

My senses alerted. I sprung forward.

Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

I frowned.

It was not Bree's scent.

As far as we know Bree is the only survivor, everyone including Riley and Victoria are dead.

And it is not their scent.

I quickly called Alice.

"Alice, can you watch Bella? I got to do something?"

"Sure thing. I'll be over," she said.

Five minutes later, I was home. I smelled the same scent on Bree.

"Bree," I said stopping the girl from her tracks.

"What?" She said turning around to face me.

"Who were you with?" I asked.

"I wasn't with anyone," Bree answered softly.

"You're lying," I accused her. "You were with someone."

"I was alone," she said softly again. "I was by myself."

Esme and Carlisle entered the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Bree wasn't alone in her walk. She met up with someone. I smelled the scent that is on her. The same scent that was by Bella's room."

"You're crazy," Bree said softly once again. "I haven't been near her. I don't know anyone that has been near her. I was alone in my walk. I promised you, I would not harm Bella."

"Smell her," I instructed Esme and Carlisle.

Esme looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at his wife and son. Finally he took a step forward towards Bree.

"Yes, I smell someone else. Bree? What's going on?" Carlisle asked softly.

Bree shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what else to tell you. I haven't been with anyone else. I haven't been near Bella. Carlisle, I wouldn't hurt a soul. I'm committed to this diet."

Carlisle, looked conflicted.

Esme wanted peace.

"Edward, it's probably nothing," Esme said. "Leave Bree alone."

Carlisle agreed too.

Both of them trusted Bree. My dead heart sink. They trusted this girl. They trusted this stranger who I know is lying through her teeth. Bree is the enemy. She may of surrendered conditionally. But I know she is bidding her time. Bella isn't safe.

I will protect her no matter what. I am going to prove to my parents that Bree is the enemy.

**DUN DUN lol. Well Bree is Bree. She was a savage. Being a savage was what Bree knows in her new life. Lying is part of her game. Lying as in lying to ppl, that means nothing to her is what keeps her alive. To be alive, she needs to lie to the Cullens. How you like my chapter? I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, like 2 years now. But review and I will give you the next chapter soon. lot sooner like maybe next week. :) toodles. I have an idea. Next, one of the member of the Cullen family betrays the family. And been doing soon for a long time. Who will that be. Revealed in the next chapter! Clue you already know is not Jasper or Edward obviously. As Edward loves and cares for Bella. Jasper has a feeling Bree can't be trusted. It's the others. After all who really knows anyone anymore life is full of secrets. Happy readings. REVIEW! **


End file.
